Years Later
by Hummingbird101
Summary: Twenty two years have passed since the cerimonial duel. Yugi and Tea/Anzu have gotten married and had two kids, but when archiologists find seven tresures that were ment to stay hidden long ago, the teens lives will be forever changed
1. Boat Ride to Duel Academy

A/N This is my first time on Fanfiction, so please don't be to harsh, and please don't be mean about this being about Yugi's kids, it warned you in the description

I do not, nor ever will, own Yu-gi-oh or any characters except the ones I've made up ^_^

* * *

><p>Twenty two years had passed since the ceremonial duel, Yugi and Tea had been married and had a son and a daughter. This story is about their lives and the adventures that came to unfold through the findings of Ryou Bakura in Egypt.<p>

"Sis are you up yet?" asked 16- year- old Yuuki Mouto, his hair was spiked up like his fathers but brown like his mothers. He had gotten most of his looks from Tea, his eyes were blue and he was taller than his dad.

"Ugh, why are we getting up so early in summer?" asked a sleepy Yumi. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and her purple eyes were so intense they seemed as if they could look into your very soul.

"Because Yumi, Dad said he had a friend who worked for Duelist academy who could get you in easy, since... well, you know..." he stuttered the last few words.

"Since I suck at school?" Yumi knew in all to well, she had barely passed middle school and it was a miracle that her dad knew the owner of the academy, she wasn't sure if any other schools would accept her. Yuuki, on the other hand, was practically a genius. Sure he got into the occasional fight but he was such a good student that the teachers didn't care as much.

After getting changed and eating a quick bowl of cereal the two ran off to the dock in order to get on the boat to duelist academy. Someone who they would never expect was waiting for them there. Yugi Moto, the king of games, had gotten a break from his Duel Monsters Tournaments to see his kids off to the school. But he wasn't alone, at the dock also stood Mai and Joey Wheeler and their daughter Coco, next to them was Tristan and Serenity Taylor, along with their new born son, Eric.

Yumi looked at the faces of all the parents and children saying good-bye to the hopeful students. "Yumi," she spun around to see her dad right behind her, his voice had gotten deeper and he still wore his black shirt and leather pants, the choker he would wear now belonged to Yuuki, as did his old deck holding belt.

"Yeah Dad?" She answered, her dad's expression looked very serious, what ever he had to tell her was extremely important, so she knew to listen carefully.

"Be careful, Ishizu called me yesterday. An archeologist had found a golden ring attached to a rope, and if I'm right it's the millennium ring. If anyone by the name of Bakura comes up to you run."

The last words frightened her the most. Who was Bakura? How had dad known him? Yumi and Yuuki boarded the boat and waved good-bye to their dad. They had known their mom wouldn't be able to come since she was off on tour. Ever since the two of them were little neither of their parents were ever home. Yugi was off doing tournaments, and Tea was a professional dancer so she would leave the country for months. There were usually three days a year, Yuuki's Birthday, Yumi's birthday, and Christmas. The siblings were used to it, growing up they had their great-grandpa, but when Yuuki was 14, and Yumi was 13 he had passed away. A man named Duke would come to stay the night and watch them if their parents weren't home that day, but that stopped when he moved to America. The two had watched out for each other until last year when Yuuki joined Duel academy. He was automatically in Ra yellow, and the top of his class.

Yumi stayed at Mai and Joey's apartment. She had fun baby sitting Coco, who was two years younger than her. When Yugi or Tea were home she would stay with them, but no where ever quite felt like home, not even what was supposed to _be_ home. Yuuki came back to Domino City on a field trip. Ever since Battle City, and Yugi becoming king of games the city had become a tourist trap. People came from everywhere to see the family game shop. Yugi and Joey had taken over the store when Grandpa had died, so it became the most popular place in town. Of course that gave the school an excuse to go see it, especially since the king of games would be there on that very day.

It became obvious to Yumi that she should also go to Duelist Academy the following year, they got to go home for Spring and winter break, and even took a trip to Domino, so she would never get home sick! The problem was, the sea sickness.

Yumi ran from the deck of the boat to the closest bathroom, she could barely hold in her lunch on a boat. She was regretting her decision on going to a school on an island already.

"Hey, you alright?" She heard a voice from the other side of the door. It wasn't Yuuki's voice, or any voice she had ever heard.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, just a little..." her cereal from the morning joined her lunch, "sea sick," she mumbled.

" Sorry, I'll use the other one," the voice said, she listened closer this time, it was defiantly a guy, she had to know the face to the voice

"Wait!" Yumi yelled from inside the bathroom, "I just gotta wash up," she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom, "there it's all yours," she smiled and looked at the boy. He smiled back. His hair was snow white and he wore jeans with a blue t-shirt.

" My name's Katsu, and you are?" his eyes opened to reveal kind brown eyes. The problem was, although they looked gentle something about them seemed tortured.

"I'm Yumi, Yumi Moto, and before you say anything I already know my dad's the king of games so you don't need to tell me," Katsu looked stunned then laughed, "What? What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to believe the daughter of Yugi Moto gets a little sea sick," he laughed some more, "well I _really _need to go now see ya soon Yumi."

"Bye!" Yumi called to him. She was so caught up in thought she didn't notice anyone come up behind her.

"So Yumi, who was that guy?" she spun around to see Yuuki behind her.

"No one, just some dude who had to use the bathroom," She stated truethfully.

"OK," he shrugged then ruffled her tri-colored hair, Yumi looked so much like her dad she would never be able to deny him as her father, so ever since she was little she embraced it. Although Yuuki got his choker (and proudly displayed it around his neck in hopes to be recognized as Yugi's son) and card holder belt, she had gotten his old Domino high jacket and wore it when the weather allowed. "Hey Yumi, wanna go meet some of my friends that I found on the boat from last year?"

"Nah, I think I'll go look around for some sea sick pills, or bracelets. Catch ya later Okay?" Yumi never liked any of her brothers friends. His "friends" had always gotten him into trouble. Or they would use him to do their home work.

Yumi was always a loner she never thought she would want or need a friend, her parents used to tell them stories of how Atem, the spirit of the puzzle, was not only their friend but how he had gotten them out of many situations. Sometimes she wished she could have a friend who would like her for herself and not as Yugi Moto's kid.

As she was on deck watching the sunset she saw a girl about her age doing the same. She looked kind, she had blond hair with big blue eyes shielded by her glasses. Her blonde hair was up in a tight, professional looking bun and was wearing a skirt with KC embroidered on it. Her shirt was frilly and had a simple flower design on it. She was smiling at the sun set and looked as if she too were day dreaming.

"Hey, you look like the King of Games! Are you related or something?" Yumi looked over to see the girl staring her in the eye.

"Yeah, he's kinda my dad," Yumi shrugged and thought to her self,_'maybe she won't care like umm, what was his name? Katsu?'_

"Hehe," she giggled, "it must be fate that we met, my Papa _hates_ your dad, and my Mama wanted to marry him when she was little. I'm Kaylee, Kaylee Kaiba," she scooted over to Yumi in order to shake her hand, "and your name is?"

"Yumi, Yumi Moto," Yumi said she was excited to see someone with a famous parent, probably a parent more famous than her own, going to school with her.

"Yumi," she repeated and then giggled, "it kinda sounds like Yugi!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Yumi smiled at the childish girl and thought _'I never thought Kaiba's kid could be so happy.'_

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll be good friends."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, I'll try to upload at least once a week, if not more! (except in like Christmas ^_^)<p> 


	2. My Cabin Buddy

Here's Ch. 2! hope you enjoy it

I do not, will not, and never **ever** wil own Yugioh, if I did I wouldn't have created 5Ds I would have focused on the origional character's future

* * *

><p>Night had crept up on the students on board. The loud speaker sounded "DUE TO A DELAY IN SOZUKO ISLAND WE WON'T BE AT OUR DESTINATION UNTIL TOMARROW EVENING, THE SCHOOL WAS INFORMED AND WILL STILL ACCEPT APPLICANTS FROM THIS BOAT," it repeated it twice and shut off. Yumi groaned at the thought of staying on this ship much longer, the pills she found weren't working well and neither was the bracelet. At supper Yumi had found Kaylee and Katsu.<p>

"Hey Kaylee!" she called to her new friend, Katsu over heard her and followed toward her voice, "oh and hey Katsu," she added as the two teens approached her. Kaylee was having chicken and a salad, while Katsu had to much food to really tell any thing apart. The two girls stared at him.

"What? I'm growing!" he defended. The two had taken notice that Yumi hadn't picked up any food but a few gingersnap cookies, and some ginger ale. "Here, you can have some of my food if you want." Katsu offered.

"Nah, I'm fine besides I'd rather not eat to much while on a boat, because... well... you know," she didn't care if the whole world knew about her father, or about how horrible of grades she had, but when it came to her sea sickness that was best kept secret, "So, Katsu, you know my dad's Yugi, and that Kaylee's dad's Seto, who are are your parents?"

Katsu flinched at the question, "Well... you see... I was abandoned as a kid. My dad left me home alone one night and never came back. He never called, or even wrote a letter for his absence. I was only 3 at the time, and my mom had passed away in a plane crash when I was a new born. I was found by a social worker and put up for adoption but no one ever picked me, so technically I have no parents."

The two girls just sat there, stunned. Katsu's father abandoned him, and his mom was dead. Yumi had thought about a saying she had once heard, "if you look to your left and look to your right, your life won't look so bad" that quote applied at a time like this. She then looked over to Kaylee. Her life must not have been easy either. She must have felt so small in her father's eyes, maybe he had sent her here to get rid of her.

The three finished their dinner and left to their cabins below the deck. Yumi was sitting on her bed, waiting for her room mate. The ginger ale worked better than the pills had and she was ready for a vomit free night. Just then she heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled, as the door opened she saw a familiar face, "Yuuki!" she exclaimed.

"Hey lil' sis how's it goin'," he asked, Yumi noticed he didn't have any bags with him, "I figured I'd come and see how my baby sister's doing, so you made any friends?"

"Yeah, two," Yumi responded holding up two fingers, "Katsu and Kaylee. Katsu doesn't have parents, and Kaylee's Kaiba's daughter," she stated.

"I forgot that Kaiba had three kids, Kaylee must be the middle"

"He's got three kids?" Yumi asked surprised, she didn't know he had one, let alone three!

"Yeah, he's kept it a secret for a while. His eldest is a grade above me and his youngest is only 4," Yuuki explained, "well I best get going before your room mate gets here, where is she anyway?"

Yumi shrugged, "beats me, lights out isn't until 10, so she's got," Yumi looked at the digital clock on the bed side table, "about 10 more minutes,"

"Adios, muchacha!" Yuuki said in his best Spanish accent he could do and left.

"That boy's such an idiot,"Yuki said and looked back at the clock _'Where could my room mate possibly be?'_ she thought, surely she must have a good reason for being late. The cabins were preassigned and Yumi forgot to check who her room mate was.

She grabbed her bag on the side of her bed and opened it. Inside was her deck and duel disk. Yumi shifted through her cards and stopped at her Dark Magician Girl, the monster she had chosen to build her magician's deck from. Although it contained mostly magicians it also contained some odd cards, like her favorite Kuribo. Yuuki's deck was level up monsters, the two of them each contained some monsters their dad had owned.

The cabin door began to open, when a small, Egyptian girl walked in, "umm, are you Yumi Motou?" she asked, gripping her bag closer to her chest.

"Yeah," Yumi smiled then looked at a golden item around the girls neck, "uh,what's your name?" she asked.

* * *

><p>In a cabin not to far from Yumi's, Kaylee was getting ready for bed. Since her father owned Duel Academy, he made sure Kaylee would get her own room. The room was bigger than an average bedroom, and had it's own flat screen TV and mini fridge. She got to sleep on a queen- size waterbed, placed in front of the flat screen. <em>'I wish Papa would let me have a room mate, there's nothing to do'<em> Kaylee thought.

Ever since she was little, Kaiba had been very over protective of her. He enrolled her in only private schools, and never let her go out with out a body guard. Kaylee had presumed it was due to her being his only daughter, even if it was out of wedlock. Her mother was an employee an Kaiba corp, and had fallen in love with Kaiba, soon she was pregnant with his second child, the problem was Kaiba was already married to Ishisu. The couple had a son two years prior and Kaiba had tried to keep both his children quiet from the press, especially Kaylee. She never went to a school where she was known as Kaylee Kaiba, she was usually Kaylee Hawkins, after her mother.

A ring came from out of her bag, "Hello? Oh hi Uncle Mokuba! I'm doing fine, how's Papa? Tell him I love him and can't wait to see him! Good Bye, love and miss you too," Kaylee hung up the phone and sighed. She was starting to miss her family, and she had only been gone for not even a day. Surely she should have been used to it by now, right? Every other week she would switch from her Mama's to her Papa's, so why was she home sick?

* * *

><p>Yuuki was in big trouble, he was on the opposite side of the boat from his cabin, worse he was on the girls side of the boat and he had a minute to get to his cabin. The workers would be checking for them any moment now. He skidded around a corner and looked at the room numbers 125, 126, 127 where was 159? He ran to the next row 146, 147, 148 Yuuki could almost see the room he was supposed to be in. One more row and he was home free. Glancing down at his watch the time was three past ten, his cabin door opening and he hid behind the corner. One of the boat workers stepped out of the room, waving to another figure he couldn't quite make out.<p>

When the figure left for the other direction and was out of sight he heard a voice call, "It's alright, you can come out now," Yuuki came out of the shadows and saw a tanned boy with brown hair and blue eyes, on his pajamas was a KC logo.

"So you're Kaiba's oldest son, Kosey? Nice to meet you," Yuuki smiled and walked up to the stranger sticking his hand out to greet him.

Kosey just walked in to the cabin with out shaking the extended hand, "Yes, and you must be the Motou's son, Yuuki. I covered for you once, and I won't do it again," everything Kosey said, he said it as if it were a fact, never questioning any of it.

"Hey Kosey, didn't you have a single cabin last year? Why do you gotta share this year?" Yuuki asked.

"That's simple,"the teen replied, "because my sister has the only one person cabin on the whole boat, and there's to many people to give me a cabin to my self," he stated, his emotions were unchanging the whole time he spoke.

"Oh," Yuuki couldn't think of any thing to say to this guy, it was almost as if he thought he was better than everyone else, suddenly a thought occurred, "Hey Kosey, what did you tell the guy?" Yuuki asked while closing the door behind him.

"I told him you had explosive diarrhea," Kosey stated.

_'This is gonna be a long night...' _thought Yuuki as be began to unpack his bag, he found his deck and placed in his belt. He shut off the light and the two fell silent.

* * *

><p>Ok, so maybe you guys could help, I can't decide what Yumi's room mate's name should be. Please review your suggestions and thank you for your time ^_^ I'll try to update by next monday.<p> 


	3. That Night

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've just started to learn a new instement, and we're signing up to be a host family, And on top of all that school started and I took an honors class -_-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, NOR SHALL EVER OWN YU-GI-OH (although I wish I did)

* * *

><p>"So what's your name?" Yumi asked the Egyptian girl once more after she had fallen silent the first time Yumi had asked.<p>

"I'm... Kesi..." she mumbled, looking Yumi in the eye, "You must be Yugi's second born, right?"

Yumi slowly nodded her head, "yeah, but most people don't know I have an older brother, how did you know?"

Again Kesi stared at her for a moment before answering, her light purple eyes looked into Yumi's purple ones, "Our parents are good friends. Has your dad ever mentioned my father, Marik?"

Yumi thought of all the people her dad had ever told her about, then she remembered, " That's right1 I remember dad saying he was Ishizu's brother, right?"

Kesi nodded, "yes and I'm his youngest daughter, and the first to be schooled in duel academy. But there was one condition to it," she added.

"And what's that?" Yumi and Kesi stared at each other, their purple eyes mirroring each other.

"I need help, help in finding the pharaoh's soul. When the archeologists unearthed the millennium items, the pharaoh's soul was sent into the reincarnation cycle, as we speak he's on this ship, so would you please help. Father said you could help, he said you had 'the eyes'."

"What are those?" Yumi was starting to think this kid was a little weird. First she says she's the daughter of her dad's old friend, then she starts telling her the ancient pharaoh was released and reincarnated, was she supposed to think that this story was believable?

"Oh, um he told me to give you this, it'll help open your true power.," she handed Yumi an upside down, gold, pyramid with an eye on it, it seemed to have been made into a necklace and was attached to a metal chain, "it was your father's millennium puzzle."

"It doesn't really look like a puzzle," Yumi carefully turned it to all directions, inspecting every angle of the item. No part of it looked anything like a puzzle.

"Your dad took 8 years to put it together, and in doing so unleashed the pharaoh's spirit," Kesi didn't need to explain all this to Yumi, her dad had told her the stories of his past so maany times it was hard not to remember them. He told her about the friends he made, and about Atem. He told her how painful it was to have a friend walk into the spirit realm, never to be seen again.

"Why am I supposed to believe you? And how do you even know he's here? Besides, why would it matter if he did come back, it's not like it would be the end of the world!" Yumi was angry at Kesi, not only because she would make up such a disgusting lie, but because she had the nerve to try to tell Yumi to take part in her insanity. She threw the millennium puzzle to the floor, Her emotions were in a jumble, a part of her, so small it was barely noticeable, told her Kesi was telling the truth. Whether to listen to that part was the only question.

Kesi went to pick up the precious puzzle looking down at it she said, "you should listen to me because I'm telling the truth, what would I have to gain by telling lies to a stranger? It will be the end of the world if Bakura were to find him. The three god cards are part of him, they're imbedded in his body, his very soul. Bakura plans to use this power to bring back the evil lord Zork. Together they'll take over the world and turn it to darkness, all good will become evil, and with out balance it will turn to chaos. For, with out good, there can be no evil."

"OK, so why are you so sure he's in duelist academy? He could be anywhere, and why do you think I have the power to find him?" Yumi was trying to find any way of getting out of this, she didn't want to go on some adventure like her mom and dad did, she just wanted to be as simple as possible. But then again it was hard to be normal when your dad is the world champion of duel monsters.

"I'm sure because he _is_ the king of games, the first one to master duel monsters, so he's sure to gravitate toward this school. As for why I'm sure it's you, I don't know, something just told me like I knew it all along," she handed the puzzle to Yumi and as Yumi took the puzzle from her the golden item around her neck began to glow getting brighter.

"Um, what's that around your neck?" Yumi asked looking at the golden glow, now it was harder to make it out, the glow had almost consumed her body, oddly taking her shape.

"What do you mean? I'm not wearing a necklace," she looked down to double check. Kesi didn't see anything, was Yumi going crazy?

"Oh, uh my mistake I thought I saw something on your neck," slightly embarrassed, Yumi looked over to the clock, "It's ten, we should probably go to bed," with that the two settled into there beds.

Yumi looked over at Kesi. She was wearing a white night gown. Her blonde hair barely touched her shoulders and was tied back for the night. Looking down at her own pajamas she looked very plain. Her hair was left down and she was wearing a three sizes to big, duelist competition shirt her Dad had got while ago. Her pajama bottoms were blue and plaid. As she lay in bed Yumi would glance over at Kesi, wondering why she couldn't see the necklace. _'Is this the power of the eyes?' _she wondered, thinking only of what was revealed to her that night, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the ship Katsu was gripping his chest in pain. An unimaginably sharp pain was coming from his chest, so painful it hurt to even breath. He looked around, his instincts had taken over and all he wanted was for what ever was causing this immense pain to be ripped out of his very soul. Looking over he saw the corpse of his room mate. Katsu had blacked out and when he came to had seen him like that.<p>

_'Don't worry, he was useless. Now we must find the pharaoh,'_ an unfamiliar voice called into his head.

"Who... who are you?" at this time tears were streaming down his face. Why was this happening?

_'Well, for now I'm nothing but a voice in your head, but soon I shall be free!' _at this the room seemed to be spinning, whirling around, as Katsu fainted and fell to the floor. Moments later, he got back up and dusted himself off, "this made things a lot simpler,"

Katsu was locked away in his own mind, and an old enemy was now holding the key to world domination. Soon the pharaoh would pay for what he had done, and soon the world would fall into darkness. But for now he would have to get rid of the corpse of his now dead room mate.

A scream from Katsu's cabin rang out across the boat, everyone ran toward the sound. Yumi squeezed in the front of the crowd to see what was happening. She looked to find Katsu, tears streaming out of his eyes. He was explaining what had happened to the ship crew. Apparently he was in the shower, and heard his room mate scream from the outside of the door. When he investigated he only found the body.

"Yeah right," Yumi looked over to see a tall boy with black hair. He stared at the scene with doubt. He was taller than most of the other boys on the boat. She looked over him better. He was wearing his sunglasses, although it was night.

"Um, I know it's not my my place to say this but I know that guy, he would not lie," Yumi stated angry that this guy would dare accuse Katsu of lying. Who did he think he was?

He was still looking at the scene, "I know it may seem impossible, but I can always tell when someone's lying, in fact I can practically read their minds."

"Sure you can, and let me guess you can fly too," Yumi said sarcastically. As she walked away

to see Katsu she looked back at him, "You know, wearing sunglasses at night isn't cool don't you?"

"I wear them because I was born with one eye," he smiled over at her, knowing he had won this little argument. He was right to bask in his victory, Yumi felt awful about yelling at him.

She turned back to see him, "Hey, listen, I'm Yumi, Yumi Motou."

"I'm Masato, nice to meet you," he smiled. For once someone who didn't say 'You're Yugi's daughter!' or 'Hey! You're Dad's the king of games!' for this, Yumi was gracious.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks or, as the Germans would say, Danke!


	4. Telling a friend

A/N: I'm soooooooo Sorry for not updateing for a long time, I feel awful about it, but life gets in the way, and so does school, and your dog dieing So yeah sorry for not being very true to my word I'm really really sory :'(

* * *

><p>The next morning the whole ship was talking about the murder. Everyone was scared, all talking about who would be next. Yumi walked down the halls of the ship looking for Katsu, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him last night because the guards had sent everyone to bed after she introduced herself to Masato. She heard someone shouting her name from behind her.<p>

"Yuuuummmmiiiii!"

"Kaylee?" Yumi looked behind to see the blonde running to catch up with her. Her hair wasn't up in a bun like it was before, instead it was in a loose pony tail, some bangs left to hang out.

"Did you hear about the murder?" Kaylee asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm happy Katsu's OK. Do you know the name of the kid who was killed?" the name of the victim still hadn't been released to the public yet.

"No, I don't, Papa won't even tell me! I even asked Uncle Mokuba," she frowned and looked down, " What if it had been my big brother, or me, or you. Katsu's so lucky he was in the shower. I heard murders kill anyone who sees them!"

Yumi put a hand on Kaylee's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, "It's OK Kaylee, it _wasn't_ us, and that's what counts," Yumi smiled at Kaylee, "Hey, speaking of Katsu, where is he?"

"I think he was sent to the office, to be questioned. But he should be out by now. Have you checked his cabin?"

"No, I was just heading there now," Yumi lied, she hadn't thought of that.

"Who are you looking for?" The girls looked behind to find Katsu walking up.

"No one any more," Yumi looked at Katsu, he looked tired and worn, "you didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"I was being questioned all night, I just got out of the office," Although he smiled, something didn't feel right to Yumi, Something was... different. She looked at him again, the only different was his tired expression, "Hey Yumi, Kaylee, wanna go get some breakfast, I'm starved!"

Yumi snapped back into reality, "Uh, sure I gotta go get something from my room first."

"Alright meet you there!" Kaylee smiled back at Yumi and waved good bye as Yumi headed back to her cabin.

"You forgot this," Kesi had the puzzle in her hand and walked it over to Yumi, "please don't forget it again, someone might try to steal it,then who knows what would happen?"

"They'd have a puzzle?"

"Not just any puzzle! It is the key to finding where the millennium items are! It could destroy the world!"

"And yet you gave it to a total stranger?" Yumi was just trying to pick on her a bit, but Kesi took it a little to offensively.

"I know you may not like me all that much, but you must believe me! Father has never trusted me with this much responsibility, and I just wanna make him proud," She started to cry, her tears were streaming down her face and onto the floor.

"Awe, Kess, you know I'm your friend. Don't worry about the items, they're as good as found, promise," Yumi looked up at her, as Kesi wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Yumi, I knew I could count on you!"

_'I just wanted a lunch with Yugi's daughter and this is what I get stuck with, a little girl with daddy issues?'_

" So me and Uncle Mokuba were at the park one day and saw someone propose to his new fiance! Isn't that sooo sweet! I wanna get proposed to at the park or a hot air balloon! Ooh! Or on a roller coaster at the beach!" Kaylee had been going on and on about her wedding plans for the whole breakfast, but "Katsu" wasn't really listening.

" Oh, uh, yeah that would be nice," Katsu stuttered, not sure what she was saying.

"You're not listening, are you?" Kaylee asked, Katsu seemed out of it, "you're not acting like your self."

"How would you know what I act like after knowing my for a day?"

"Well... uh..."

As Kaylee was thinking of a reason, Yumi walked in through the door, the millennium puzzle around her neck, She was wearing her father's old Domino High jacket, with a white shirt under it and dark blue jeans. Bakura, still using Katsu's body, stared at the millennium puzzle smirking to him self. If it was this easy to find the puzzle, then the other Millennium Items could be his in a month at most.

"Hey Guys!" Yumi smiled as she came to their table. She eyed Katsu, a golden glow came from hid body. His glow seemed different from Kesi's, more sinister and dark. Yumi scanned his body for a reason behind the glow, but only saw what looked like some sort of eye on his forehead. She knew that it wasn't there before she put on the puzzle, so the reason for it must be the same as the glow. What does all this mean?

"Yumi, are you OK? You spaced out for a minute, do you need to see the nurse?" Kastu asked, acting concerned. _'So Yugi's daughter was also chosen by the puzzle?' _Bakura thought.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Yumi said out loud as she thought, _'Why does Katsu seem so different today?'_

Just then the loud speaker echoed out "ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS, WE'RE GETTING OFF IN HALF AN HOUR, PACK YOUR STUFF UP AND BE READY TO LEAVE" it repeated three more times and shut off.

"We'd better go get our stuff," Kaylee suggested, "come on Yumi, let's go."

"Yeah, uh, bye Katsu," Yumi waved as Kaylee practically dragged her down the hall.

"Bye!" Katsu shouted back to Yumi and Kaylee as they ran off to their cabins.

As the girls walked down the hallway of the boat, they talked about everything, from walruses to why they wanted to go to duelist academy. Then Kaylee brought up a subject Yumi would have rather ignored. It was a subject she thought best kept hidden in the dark, not because it was grim or sad instead because she thought, no hoped, her accusations weren't true.

"Do you think Katsu's acting weird? He wasn't acting his usual self today," Kaylee asked. Yumi knew the subject couldn't be avoided.

She needed time to think things through, to know what to do about it, but mostly to give Katsu time. She thought quickly and responded, "He might have just been tired, some times people act completely different when they're sleepy. He was up for a long time last night being questioned."

Kaylee knew something was up, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, "You know something about Katsu that I don't, don't you?" she accused Yumi. Yumi couldn't keep secrets to save her life, she was an awful liar, and on top of that hated when people lied to her. She knew Kaylee didn't want to be treated the same way and told her. She told her everything, from the day Kesi had arrived to the strange glow around Katsu. "So I was right about you hiding something from me?" Kaylee asked, you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you, it's just..." Yumi couldn't think of why she had hidden something like this from one of her few friends, she never had friends in school. Everyone would just want to duel her, or they would become intimidated. She looked over to her friend, who was now smiling, "How can you be so happy knowing your friend had kept aa huge secret from you?" Yumi asked.

"Because Yumi, this means we can have an amazing adventure just like our parents. It means our friendship can become closer. Should we tell Katsu?"

Yumi hadn't even told her brother yet, and how could she tell Katsu knowing he was acting so strange? "No, Kaylee, we shouldn't tell Katsu. I'm not even sure we can trust him. He's acting so... different."

They came to the hall where Kaylee's cabin was and parted ways. Yumi continued on to her cabin to start packing. She wasn't sure whether or not to keep the puzzle on her or pack it up, but settled with keeping it on her neck. She was growing attached to it. The horn blew and she walked out onto the deck. The cold ocean air met her face as she smiled at what would be her new home for the next year. It had three dorms classified by their brightly colored roofs, and on the shore she saw an odd looking blonde haired man waiting for them, he looked pretty upset. Yumi figured it was because of the boat being late.

As they got off the boat a chill went up her spine. As she turned around she saw the boy from the other night. What was his name again? Masato that was it. He was looking up at the blonde haired man, listening carefully to his speech, when he finished telling them about the history of the game, the creator, and complained about having to post pone the entrance exam until we got here. The only thing Yumi got out of the whole speech was that the guys name was Crowler.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm starting the next chapter already, but I'm gonna skip the duels, cause I'm not so great at writing them, so yeah peace out and all that!


	5. The Mysterious man

Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. So here it is

DISCLAIMER: ACCORDING TO WIKIPEDIA, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THE ONES YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF.

* * *

><p>Crowler took the students to a large dueling stage. As each of them dueled he wrote down notes, he wrote down everything they did, from their style of dueling, to each card in their deck. If a student lost he would say,. "Oh well, hopefully you do better on the written test." As he said this a smirk would appear across his face. If he were to lose he gave a disapproving stare, and said behind closed teeth, "Well done, you may continue to the classroom behind those doors," the second scenario was very rarely played, in fact it only happened eight times this year, and only a hand full of times in the past. It was no surprise that Yumi was one of the few, so was Katsu, Kesi, and Masato.<p>

The students were escorted to a large lecture hall, at every other seat there was a test paper. Not every question was duel monster related, there was math, geology, anything a normal entrance exam would have. Yumi was never great in school, she only passed so the teachers could get rid of her, but she felt a presence helping her through the exam. It was as if the answers were being given to her through some invisible force. Once she finished the test she looked around to see if anyone else were done. The thing Yumi hated more than anything was being the first to turn in a test.

As she waited, and waited she started to imagine different things. The game shop, Joey, little Eric in his mother's arms. Soon enough she noticed the teacher walk across the room collecting the papers. She had imagined the teacher to look much different, he was short and had glasses on, his blue hair stuck out in different directions, yet it looked almost combed that way. His gray eyes stared at her for a moment, as if trying to remember where he'd seen her before. He shrugged the feeling off and collected her paper.

* * *

><p>The next day those who didn't pass were sent to the boats in order to go home. The remaining students were sent into an assembly hall for yet another long tormenting speech. This speech seemed more interesting though. It was about the best duelist the academy had trained. A boy named Jaden Yuki. The teacher from earlier spoke fondly of him, as both his peer and closest friend. Although Yumi noticed Crowler didn't seem pleased at his name or at the tribute to him, she had to admit this Jaden guy was pretty good. "In fact," The teacher continued, " He was given a rare card by the King of Games himself," Yumi couldn't help but feel like he was looking at her. She felt her cheeks brighten and burn a deep red. On the slide show a picture of the winged Kuribo came up. Yumi knew that card all to well, it was one of her favorites.<p>

When the slide show was done, each student found their rooms and unpacked their things. From her window, Yumi could just barely see Yuuki's dorm, Ra yellow. If she squinted she could make out the basic shape of her older brother, and he was setting up... a telescope? She looked in the direction it was pointed. The girls dorms. She always respected her older brother, but why would he do something like this?As she looked harder at the other end of the room she saw a glowing boy, about her age. He must have been smart and a great duelist in order to get into Ra yellow. His glow resembled Kesi's more mellow glow, but it had a bit more of a mischievousness to it. If this was one of his so called "friends" then she had to have a long talk to him about it.

As Yumi was looking out the window, her door opened to reveal a red-headed, blue eyed, girl. She looked like she was straight out of a Hollister magazine. Her skirt was so short it barely covered her underwear, she wore the smallest tank top Yumi had ever seen, an aroma came off her that reminded Yumi of those stores in the mall she always avoided. She was carrying three large suite cases, each overly packed to the brim with clothes, and one was dedicated to purely shoes and makeup. The girl's shoes had heels at least ten inches tall and as she walked Yumi could only think of a duck waddling across the grass. She was chewing some gum, by the smell Yumi had known it was mint.

"Umm, hi. I'm Yumi, and you are?" Yumi asked as politely as she could, thinking of her Mom's philosophy of "treat every stranger as a friend you haven't met"

The girl smiled, an awful bone chilling popular girl fake smile that sent Yumi into a cold sweat. "I'm Bianca, the only daughter of Bandit Keith. And he's told me about _your_ family. So let's get one thing straight, I won't make your life miserable if you don't rat me out any time I sneak out, play hooky, or go out partying. Got it?"

Yumi swallowed down her pride, the long standing "do what's right" of the Motou clan and nodded. A slow, steady up and down motion. She didn't want to mess with this girl, she hated popular girls and knew better than to mess with her. A few years ago she'd told the principal that a girl in her class was skipping to go do drugs, and let's just say that that's the reason Yumi never got a single boyfriend.

As the two girls unpacked, Yumi wondered what her other room mate would be like. Bianca had claimed the single bed for herself, and Yumi settled down on the top bunk. A teacher had come in and told them that due to an illness she wouldn't be there until the next day.

Yumi was lying in her bed staring up at the wall, Bianca fast asleep and snoring across the room. Her eyes felt heavy and drooped down occasionally, until she too had fallen into a dream. It was the strangest dream, she was floating in mid air. A tall man, almost identical to her father floated across from her. The only difference was this man looked like he belonged in ancient Egypt, where her father was always in his black pants and shirt. The Egyptian stared at her for a second as if trying to gather his thoughts, then smiled. A smile that was familiar with Yumi, her own father did it all the time. She had asked him why and his response was always "I'm trying to imitate an old friend."

"You must be Yugi's daughter" The man said, his voice deep, "Did he ever mention me?"

Yumi was dumbfounded. How did he know who she was, or even her father? "Yes,I am," she said with a shaky voice. "But I'm not sure who you are. How could Dad know a dead guy?"

"I am Atem. And that," he said, "could take some explaining."

"We have time, it's not like there's some important life or death news you came to explain to me. Right?"

"Actually, there is. And I don't think Miss Ishtar explained it all to well,"

_'Miss Ishtar? He must mean Kesi' _Yumi thought. "She told me that unless I collect all seven Millennium thingies then the world would end. And something about 'the sight'."

"Did you ever wonder what the sight was," he asked, "or why you have it. The Millennium Items are no longer items, the power they posses is inside people. The gold glow you see? It's the power coming off their skin. Even the puzzle you wear around your neck is nearly powerless. It's true power was released 15 years ago and found a host. Just as the others did. But in the case of the puzzle and key, the items weren't completely destroyed in the process." He stopped for a moment and stared off into the open space as if trying to remember something then snapped back into reality, " Oh yes, I don't know who exactly has them, but I know all seven are found within this school. Would you like to know anything else?"

Yumi was taking it all in. What kind of drugs were in the air to give her this kind of dream? Clearly there was nothing strong enough to educe it, so it must be real. "So let me get this straight, there are seven teenagers going around with powers? And I'm supposed to gather them together with my millennium puzzle power? And what tell them 'hey guys, yeah the power of Egypt runs through you and it needs to get out or it could destroy the whole world.' Then what? Cut them open and dig around for who knows what?"

"You'll know what to do when the time comes. And I never said you had the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I reside in someone else. You shall meet them when the time comes. For now just write down a list of anyone who has a glow and take notes on anything odd that happens around them or anything strange that they've told you about. I must leave, I feel an evil presence is near." The man disappeared, and Yumi woke up to the jingling of the door handle.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, next chapter will focus more around the characters other than Yumi, like Yuuki, and Katsu, and Kesi, and all them! Thank you again please review. I do read them and use your ideas for upcoming chapters. Give some names for new characters or tell me who Bianca's mom is.<p> 


	6. Looking to the Left and Right

A/N: Sorry It's been so long, I've really been trying to get this going, but life gets in the way. This chapter focuses more on what else has been happening everywhere. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

* * *

><p>Yuuki got off the boat and felt the steadiness of the land on his feet. The wind no longer blew his hair in all directions but had settled down and was now a pleasant breeze greeting his face. Walking up toward the boarding rooms he stopped, something wasn't right, something felt... different. There seemed to be a strong force over the academy and Yuuki didn't like it. The force bared itself down almost crushing his weak human body.<p>

Unlike his father, Yuuki was never in touch with supernatural stuff, nor would he believe any of it. He was a man of science, and in all of science he had never heard of any thing as ludicrous as a spirit taking over a body. He didn't say his father was lying, but maybe he just had schizophrenia or something similar. Yugi had known his son didn't like fairy tails the moment he told " Hansel and Gretel" to him.

Unlike the newer additions to the academy, those who had previously been there didn't need to go to the opening ceremony. This gave them more time to settle in and meet up with old friends. Most of Yuuki's friends would use him, he would find out, then get into fights. It was an ongoing cycle so he had decided to stop hanging out with the jocks and make friends with the nerds. This little fact he hadn't mentioned to Yumi since he knew she would make fun of him. He seemed to have a lot of friends, even seemed to be popular but, in truth, he only had two close friends, Toshihiro Raptor and Cho Underwood. Cho and Toshihiro were dating and had been for a long time. Yuuki had never even been on a meaningful date. Most of the time he would be hired to make a boyfriend jealous or go out as friends and absolutely nothing more.

He had been fine with it until he came into the academy. It seemed as though everyone had either a current girlfriend or boyfriend or once had one. Everyone but him. Some nights he would stay up and consider the likelihood of any girl ever wanting him as a boyfriend, he yearned to be held and loved by someone other than his family. Some nights he would hold his pillow and hug it for hours hoping one day it would turn into a girl, but knew it would never happen.

It was time for everyone to find their dorms and Yuuki found his with ease. The same as last year, but this year he would have a different room mate. He looked to see the top bunk filled with someone's stuff. Along with the pile appeared a boy, about Yumi's age. He had raven hair and was dressed in footy pajamas. That was all Yuuki could make out before blacking out into a dream like state.

* * *

><p>In the private dorms section two siblings were settling into their separate dorms. Although they're considered separated, the barrier between them was only half of a wall. Their bathroom was shared and each bed was put right up against the wall.<p>

If the two Kaiba siblings liked each other this wouldn't be a problem. But like most siblings they had arguments and fights. Making this matter worst was the fact that they were only half siblings and one of them was the result of Kaiba cheating on his wife. Kosey hated Kaylee. Not for the person she was, but to him she represented his father's betrayal and she always would.

Kaylee, on the other hand, was jealous of Kosey. He didn't know what it was like to be abandoned by their father, to only see him maybe once a year, if that. She couldn't stand looking at her mother knowing what she had done to her father's family life. The only adult she had any trust in was her Uncle Mokuba. He was the only one to be there for her when she graduated elementary school and kindergarten. Sure, her parents had said good bye to her on the boat, but Kaiba had mostly been there for his son, and Rebecca had been there for a chance to see Kaiba.

"Ok, let's get some rules straight," Kosey's voice shattered the silence, "no coming on my side of the room. You shower at night, I get to in the day. If you brake the rules I will immediately send you out of this room. Got it?"

"What about if the murderer comes?" News of the murder on the ship had spread fast. It was already around the whole ship. Teachers had said not to worry about it. No one had listened.

"Then it's every man for himself." Those final words hung in the air for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Back in Domino City, Coco was getting ready for bed. Although she was thirteen, she still acted childish. Joey and Mai had tried for years to have a second child but within the process had two miscarriages and a still born son. Ever since they had called Coco their miracle baby. Her room was filled with stuffed animal duel monsters, and clothes were sprawled across the floor, creating a barrier in front of her closet.<p>

Yumi had become an older sister model for her and Coco missed her more than words could describe. Every night she would tell bed time stories, they would sometimes stay up until the next morning just talking about stuff. Being an only child got lonely very fast. Coco's only friend was Yumi. She tried to make more friends, but everyone would stay away from her since she was friends with Yumi.

Most people were afraid of Yumi. They thought of her as a loner and even thought that she was tough. Rumors had once spread that she was the leader of a motor cycle gang that went around and burned down entire towns. Coco never saw her as being scary. She always thought Yumi was kind, and generous. Once Coco was being bullied by some high schoolers and Yumi came to rescue her. They had taken her lunch money, so Yumi gave bought her a lunch and went with out one that day.

Coco slid down the railing of the stairs to say good night to her parents who were cuddled together in front of the TV. Mai's head rested on Joey's shoulder and Joey's arm across her shoulder. Coco loved seeing her parents together like this. After they had a still born son they would get into arguments about everything. At one point Coco was convinced they would get divorced like many of her classmates parents did, but they made it through and were more in love than ever.

"Mommy, Dad when's Yumi gonna come back?" she asked shyly.

"Not for a while sweetie, why does my little Coco miss her?" Mai asked breaking away from Joey's embrace, and holding her arms out inviting Coco to join.

"Yeah," Coco said coming into her mother's arms, "I do."

The family stayed like this for a long time watching reruns of their favorite shows. Laughing, and enjoying each others company. By midnight mother and daughter were asleep and Joey carefully picked up Coco and forced his way through all the piles of stuff on the ground, almost tripping and dropping his daughter a few times. He placed her into the bed and covered her up with the blanket, just as he had done the night before.

* * *

><p>"Papa?" a small voice echoed through the Kaiba mansion. The voice belonged to the smallest of the three Kaiba children, Kamuzu.<p>

Kaiba came out of his office to see his son, "Kamuzu go back to bed, you know you're supposed to stay there."

Kamuzu wearily moved back in the direction of his bedroom. His father was always to busy to visit him, even when he was out of the hospital. Ever since he was born he had medical problems. A month ago he was diagnosed with leukemia and wasn't given much more time to live. He was completely blind in one of his eyes and found it difficult to navigate the halls of the Kaiba mansion. His father would give him any material item he wanted. But Kamuzu didn't want material items, he just wanted to spend time with his dad.

He slipped back into his covers and closed his eyes he knew his doctors would come soon to hook up all of his medical devices, but Kamuzu had lost his will to live. He knew his father was wasting his time and money trying to save him. It was useless to try to save a dead child. He never got to go out side and play due to his epilepsy, and now he was fighting cancer along with it. He had always had some sort of medical problem preventing him from just being a kid, and even now he regretted being born and letting his parents go through this.

* * *

><p>So you met the littlest Kaiba, and got to see some of the Wheeler's family life. Oh and I wanna point out that most of the names (except Yuuki, Yumi, Coco, Eric, and Kaylee) have very distinct meanings to them that I chose very carefully so look them up some time if you have a chance. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Where are they?

Sorry for not uploading in such a long time... you know life is in the way. By the way, Germany was great! And my dog and friend both died, and then power outages, then it was too hot to write, but now everything is good! So I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The door handle continued to jingle. Yumi lifted the covers over her head. She knew it wouldn't stop who ever it was from harming her, but it was all she could do. The jingling became more violent. Sweat dropped down Yumi's brow and traveled down to her upper lip. Fear took a grip of her will, she was paralyzed under her blankets. Her roommate, Bianca, was still fast asleep undisturbed by the noise of the door handle.<p>

Finally it stopped. Yumi heard a few words mumbled on the other side of the door. The handle melted, along with the only barrier between her and the intruder. The first thing she noticed was the glowing. It was as evil as it was the last time she had seen it. She adjusted her eyes to the dark and look closer at the stranger. He still had his white hair, his eyes seemed to have lost their kindness she had loved. Katsu. Why was he in here?

Yumi still didn't feel safe, even if this man was her friend. He didn't seem like Katsu. Sure she had only met him the other day while on a boat headed to Duel Academy, but she still felt like she had known him for her entire life, like they were meant to know each other. She noticed him look over to her direction, his eyes steady on the small hole she'd given herself to see what was going on.

"Yumi, are you awake?" His lips formed a false smile, he forged gentleness into his eyes. He was trying to gain her trust, and pretend to become the Katsu she knew.

Yumi did one of the most stupid things she had ever done. She answered his question, "I'm here, but Katsu isn't, is he?" This bold remark shocked the fraud, but only for a split second.

His voice changed into a more fitting tone, "Clever girl. You truly are Yugi's daughter. What is it they call you now?" He smirked, "Princess of games?"

Yumi jumped down from her bed and walked up to the man. She looked him square in the eye and said, "So you know what they call me, what do you call yourself?"

"Yami Bakura," he introduced then added, "but my friends just call me Bakura"

Before Yumi could make any snide remarks, Bakura changed Katsu's body. His white hair became longer, and more spiked. The edges of his eyes became sharp, revealing a murderous look. His skin looked tan, and a scar grew on his face. A ring grew out from his skin. Katsu's body fell out of this new one. It was limp and seemed to be a corpse.

"Katsu!" Yumi screamed. She ran toward his body. "What did you do to him?"

"He was only a vessel. Soon all the millennium items will be mine!" he laughed then looked at Yumi, "Even yours little girl." A tornado formed around him and he vanished into thin air.

"Come back and duel me you coward!" Yumi yelled at the top of her lungs to a man who was no longer there.

She looked down to her arms. Katsu's body was limply hanging, the only support was Yumi. He wasn't breathing much, and it was shallow at most. She knew he needed to get to an emergency room, or at least to a nurse. She ran down the halls with him in her arms. The tour had shown her where the nurses office was, but she hadn't remembered.

Finally, Yumi found a door with a red cross on it. She opened it up to find the nurse asleep. She didn't blame her though. It was past three in the morning, nobody stayed up this late. She placed Katsu down on a bed and shook the nurse awake.

"What do you want?" The nurse rudely asked.

"My friend, he was hurt really badly. Please help him ma'am!" Yumi tried to calm down, but her emotions started to get the better of her.

"Oh my! Who did this to him?" The nurse examined his body. It wasn't hurt physically, but his vital signs were below what they should have been. According to science, this was impossible.

Yumi thought up a quick excuse. "I found him in the hallway. I thought I heard something and went to see what it was. I found him laying on the ground unconscious."

"Please stay. I'm sure the principal will want to have a word with you." Yumi could tell the nurse didn't believe her, but she had given it a shot, and would stick to her story.

She looked over to Katsu. He wasn't doing any better than before. His breathing was still shallow. She looked at the boy himself. He seemed at peace while sleeping. Something about it made the situation a lot better. Maybe it was a small hope inside her thinking this will all be over soon. In Yumi's heart though, she knew that this journey had only begun.

She was beginning to get tired. Her eyes slowly became heavier. They seemed to weigh hundreds of pounds. She couldn't fall asleep! Not with Katsu like this. She looked at him, still nothing. It had been an hour and there was still nothing new. The world began to spin, her dreams collided with reality. Soon she gave in and rested her head down on Katsu's bed.

* * *

><p>Yuuki didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't even remember anything after meeting his new roommate. But when he woke up he foundhis suitcase on the floor, still unpacked. He rushed over and peered inside. His deck, belt, and hair gel were all still there, along with the rest of his things. He shook it off and grabbed clothes to take a shower.<p>

"Good morning Roomie!" Said the boy. This was Yuuki's roommate. The little black haired boy. But what was his name?

"Uh... hi. I forgot your name sorry. Could you tell me what it was again?" Yuuki politely asked.

"I never told you my name silly!" The boy seemed childish, as if he were younger than what he appeared. "My name's Aldren, and you're Yuuki. Yugi's oldest son. I could tell from your deck!"

"Wait you looked through my deck?" Yuuki seemed to wake up to this.

"Only a little. It's kind of a boring deck, I mean I researched your dad. Now that's an awesome deck! A perfect combination of magic cards and trap cards that all seem to be built for the monsters, it's pure genius. Too bad you don't take after him more."

This kid did the one thing Yuuki hated. The only thing that made Yuuki mad. Not only did he completely disrespect his deck. He compared him to his father. Ever since Yuuki was a little boy people would say, "that's the king of Games' son? What a disappointment!" He hated it. He would never be able to live up to his father, and he excepted it, but he didn't need to be reminded of it every time he met someone.

He calmed down enough to say, "Listen, I'm going to go take a shower. Please don't look through my stuff. In fact, don't even touch it."

Yuuki got into the hot steam. It calmed him down some, but he was still mad at Aldren. He couldn't believe some snot nosed punk would criticize him like that! He washed up and put on his new clothes. As he was finishing gelling his hair, his head began to fog up. Soon the world began to darken. He only heard a child's giggle then the words, "Okay, time to get you in trouble!"

* * *

><p>Yumi woke up in her own bed in the nurse's office. Outside the door she heard voices talking about Katsu. She knew she had a lot of questions to answer, but didn't want to get out of bed yet. She rolled over and saw Katsu, still in his bed. He wasn't any better, and she was the only one who knew how to cure him. She had to find Bakura, he had to know how to cure Katsu, he was the one who did this to him.<p>

_'Wait a second,'_ she thought, _'that pharaoh guy told me to find anyone with a Millennium item in them. Maybe that'll save Katsu!'_ She got up and started to write down a list of the Millennium items. Her dad told her the stories a million times. _'The necklace, it tells the future,' _she thought, _'wait, didn't Kesi say she saw I was coming to Duel Academy?' _she shook the thought off, '_The rood has mind control, someone has to be misusing that. The key, he said it's still in it's physical form. So I just gotta find a kid wearing a key. The scale can tell if a person's good or bad, I don't know how I'll find them, maybe I'll just have to use my "sight." _She stopped and sighed, _'Bakura has the ring, and who knows where he is. Then there's the eye. It can read minds,'_ She stopped, _'like that Masato guy! That was easy. But the puzzle,' _She looked down to find it still around her neck, _'Who could possibly have that. They have to be the best at every game, and they possess the most power of all. I hope I can find them.'_

The door opened as she finished her final thoughts. The nurse and a man with a police uniform came into the room. He had a pad of paper and a pen. Near his neck was a clip on microphone, probably to record the interrogation. His hair was gray and was starting to come out. The top of his head gleamed in the florescent lighting. He walked with dignity, in a military style. You could tap your foot to the rhythm he marched in.

"Miss Mouto?" He asked.

Yumi wanted to be funny, but decided otherwise, "Yes, that's me."

"I have a few questions for you. Would you please follow me?"

He stepped out of the nurse's office and walked across the school. They passed the unfortunate students who had to learn. As she passed the looked at her with envy. Each one wanted to get out of school, even if it was for questioning. They continued their walk and got to an office near the main building. He opened the door and let her in first.

"What exactly happened last night?" was his first question.

"Well sir, I was asleep and woke up to a noise-"

"What did the noise sound like, was there screaming? A struggle?"

"Like someone hitting the floor. I went to go investigate."

"Did you know if there was danger? Did you even think of the school curfews?"

"I was only thinking that there might be someone hurt, maybe having a seizure. Anyway, I went into the hallway and found Katsu laying there, so I carried him to the nurses office."

"Was he hurt in any way?"

"No sir, he was only laying on the ground."

"You seem to know him very well."

"We became friends on the boat ride here."

"You weren't fighting in any way before this?"

"No sir."

"Thank you for your time. Please go to class, and give your teacher this note," he signed a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Yumi waved good-bye and walked to her class. As she got closer she saw her brother in the halls and walked toward him. Something didn't seem right about him. First he was skipping class, but he seemed... different. She looked harder at him as he walked away. He turned to face her, and on his forehead was an eye.

"Yuuki?" was all she could mutter before he ran toward her.

* * *

><p>Now to start the next one, or work on my other story, or eat ice cream, or actually go hang out with people... I will upload eventually! Also I feel like these are too short, Any suggestions?<p> 


	8. How to break a Curse

Sorry I've been gone for so long... I've been moving. Then after I moved I was an idiot and bought a new computer, had to set it up and figure it out. After that I was just plain stupid and got a new puppy, he's so cute, but chews everything, oh well. After months of waiting here's Chapter 8.

* * *

><p>Where was Yumi? She didn't seem like the kind of girl to skip class. Especially a class about duel monsters. Kaylee hadn't known the King of Games' daughter very long, but she didn't seem like a delinquent. As she pondered this another thought came into mind. Katsu was gone too. Maybe, no they wouldn't... would they? Katsu and Yumi skipping class together to make out or do other things? No that just wasn't like them. But what does a girl who had only known them for a few days know?<p>

Kaylee walked down the halls. It was already the last class of the day and she was exhausted. Yumi had been a no show all day, so had Katsu. Maybe they really did have a romantic skip day. But it was only the first day of school, why would they skip so early in the year? As she was thinking, Kaylee bumped into a muscular body. And heard the sunglasses fall down.

"I am so sorry!" She said to the stranger.

The boy bent down and picked up his glasses, as he turned to face her he smiled, "I'm glad it was someone as pretty as you who bumped into me."

Kaylee blushed a deep crimson red. _'He's really cute!'_ She thought. Her mouth seemed to move on it's own, stuttering at each word, "Uh... uh.. w-well I- I mean, umm... th-th-thanks... no one's- no one's ever said something... something so nice to me before," She blushed even deeper at the end.

He smiled and gently grabbed her chin to pull it up toward his own face, "I'm surprised, you have such a beautiful face, like an angel." His other took a strand of her hair and brought it up to his lips, he kissed it with tenderness, "I must go my little angel, until we meet again." He walked away with his hands in his pockets, each step was evenly spaced.

Kaylee was left in the almost empty hall, blushing. He was one of the hottest guys she had ever met, and he had just walked away from her. She might never see him again. She didn't even know his name. All of her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden migraine. She put her hand up to her temple and walked towards the closest nurse's office.

When Kaylee walked into the door, she saw two unlikely scenes. The first was the nurse making out with the assistant P.E. Coach. The second was Katsu laying on a hospital sick bed unconscious. He wasn't breathing, yet somehow his vital signs showed he still had life in him. Kaylee walked up to him and touched his cheek. Cold. Freezing in fact. He had no heat in him at all. She moved her hand to his heart. It was faintly beating.

The nurse opened her eyes and screamed at Kaylee, "What are you doing here!" The P.E. Coach was blushing with a surprised look on his face. He grabbed his coat from the hook and ran out of the room.

"I... I have a headache," Kaylee said nervously. The screaming had made her head throb in pain.

"Fine, take this and lay down in that bed," she said pointing to a bed and giving Kaylee an aspirin.

* * *

><p>Yumi slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights hurt her eyes. Wait, where was she? She couldn't remember anything. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a bedroom. As she looked around she found a telescope pointed outside the window and out to the girls dorms. Who's room was this?<p>

As she was wondering this, the door began to open. A little boy stepped into the room. He looked younger than her, and that was saying something! Because of her height, others often thought of Yumi as being a little kid most thought she was only twelve of thirteen years old, and as they said that she would give them a nice glare and walk off.

"So the 'princess' is awake," The boy said.

"Who are you?" Yumi demanded.

"My name is Aldren. I should have been your brother!" He screamed. Yumi had never known her dad to be the kind of man to cheat on her mom, but if Aldren was right...

Yuuki walked into the door. "Yuuki!" Yumi called. Something was wrong with him, his eyes weren't as full of life as they usually were, they were cold and soulless.

"Yuuki isn't here right now, he taken a little trip into his mind," Aldren said. Yumi was chilled. Why had this boy decided to... to what? What had this boy done to Yuuki? Yuuki wasn't physically hurt he just was almost taking a nap, but this boy, Aldren, was controlling him by the looks of it.

Yumi looked at him and had seen the glow she failed to see earlier. He had a millennium item. So what should she do now? The guy from her dream, Atem, had never told her what to do if something like this happened. She wished for his guidance.

_'Please, please Atem. Please tell me what to do! I need your help!' _She begged in her mind. Suddenly the answer seemed to come right to her. She looked down at the puzzle around her neck, and back to Aldren.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said, wiggling a little bit.

"Then go in your pants!" he laughed.

Yumi wiggled a bit more. "You would really want me to get your floor wet with piss?" she said.

"I can wash it," he argued.

Yumi didn't want to do it but it seemed inevitable, "I'll let you watch. You like seeing girls panties, don't you?" she said, winking at the last part.

"Not your smelly old underwear! I only like older women anyway!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you little punk! I wouldn't want you to see my underwear anyway! And for your information, I'm sixteen! I could babysit you for God's sake!" She screamed.

Aldren looked sad for a moment. Yumi hadn't noticed it before, but this kid seemed troubled. "You know, my mom used to tell me all sorts of stories about my dad. She said he couldn't live with us because he already had a family. Mom would go on and on about what an incredible guy he was. I always thought I got my dueling skills from him. Since I'm such a great duelist, I figured my dad must be Yugi Motou! He has to be!" Aldren seemed to cheer up at the last part.

_'I feel like this kid has ADD.'_ Yumi thought.

Aldren got close to her. He knelt down to the floor where she was sitting. _'Perfect' _Yumi thought.

"To bad your Dad's a cheater, or I wouldn't have to do this," he said. Aldren didn't seem sad at all, he seemed to be enjoying it. He began to stand, but Yumi bit him. "What are you doing?" he screamed.

The puzzle began to glow and floated toward him. He knelt down in front of Yumi on both knees and the puzzle touched his head. He glowed a rich gold. As the light began to fade, a rod dropped in front of him. Yumi could only get a quick glance at it before it teleported away, probably to Egypt where it belonged.

Aldren stood up and held his head, "What happened?" he asked confused.

Yumi couldn't say a word. What did just happen? She took the millennium rod out of Aldren. What she had come to do was done, now what?

"Uh.. hello? Earth to Yumi?" Aldren said, waving his hand in front of the daydreaming girl.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Yumi responded.

"About what?" Aldren asked.

Before Yumi could answer, Yuuki woke up. She hadn't noticed he had fallen over when the rod was taken out of Aldren.

"Yumi? What are you doing in my room?" A confused Yuuki asked.

Yumi began to walk out of the door. She turned around to face Yuuki and said, "Don't worry about it Bro."

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it, i know there are at least some people who read this so please please review, I wanna know your ideas, thoughts, all that jazz! greater than three you!<p> 


	9. The Vision

A/N: this chapter looked a lot longer on the word document... oh well!

I do not own Yugioh, I do love the Abridged series though!

* * *

><p>Kesi ran through all the halls. Where was Yumi? She hadn't seen her all day! Maybe something bad happened and it was all Kesi's fault for not being there. Maybe she hurt herself trying to get an item.<p>

She ran past the nurses office, but didn't stop. If she was hurt it was by something evil and she would have been either dead or trapped. She began to gain speed, until someone stepped out in front of her.

"Hey cuz," Kosey Kaiba said, holding his little cousin's shoulder.

"Kosey," she said with a terrified look on her face.

"So you haven't forgotten." His voice was smooth, yet covered in venom. Every word that came out of his mouth seemed to kill Kesi from the inside then make it's way out.

"No, how could I forget what you had put me through," a tear ran down her cheek. She hated every memory of him, she wished for them to go away.

"I suppose you're helping the Motou girl?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, Father told me to. It's my duty as a-"

Kosey cut her off, "As an Ishtar? There is no pride in the Ishtar name any more. Your father made sure of that years ago!"

Kesi's fists balled up into two tight fists, her crying had gotten fasted. Kosey was the one person in the world she hated. He would always call her names or make fun of their family. Kesi could deal with this, it was the other thing he had always done that caused her pure fear and hatred of him.

Kosey smiled as he saw her thinking of the past. He found enjoyment in torturing her with what had once happened. It was like a cat and mouse. The cat would always win as long as the mouse was afraid.

Today, the mouse had faced it's fear. Kesi shrugged Kosey's hand off her shoulder and began to run away. To a place with witnesses. She almost passed the nurses office again, but dodged inside of it. She was met with two pairs of curious eyes.

"Why does everyone want _my_ office today?" the nurse yelled and stormed off into the hallway. This was the second time her nap was interrupted.

The three girls stared as she walked out the door. Then Kaylee and Yumi looked over to Kesi. Kaylee's eyes widened. She hadn't seen her cousin for years. She quickly ran up and hugged the girl, almost loosing her glasses in the moment.

"Kesi!" She shouted. Then as if remembering something her happiness melted away and was replaced fear. "We've got to hide you, he'll be here any minute!"

"I feel like I'm missing something..." Yumi muttered looking over to her two friends. She had never thought of it, but it would make sense if they knew each other. Kaiba was married to Kesi's aunt, making Kaylee somehow related, although just by a string.

"Has he seen you yet? Is that why you were running?" Kaylee asked concerned.

"Yes... he stopped me in the halls and I ran. I've...never done that before," Kesi's voice was small and broken, struggling with what just happened.

Kaylee shoved Kesi under the bed Katsu was on. Kesi looked at him uneasily. He looked as though he were dead, but his small breathing said otherwise.

Under the bed was cool and dark. The only source of light was a crack between the floor and the skirt of the bed. She saw a shadow begin to invade the light. She knew the owner of the shadow just by the sound of his foot steps. Kosey.

His words spat at Kaylee, "Where is she," he demanded.

"Where's who?" Kaylee asked looking innocently at her brother. She was a great liar, Yumi would have to ask her how she did it later.

"You haven't seen Kesi any where?" He asked looking to Kaylee, and then back to me.

"Cousin Kesi's here? I hope I get to see her!" Kaylee said excitedly, as if not knowing the girl was under Katsu's bed.

"She's not your cousin. You are not related to her, I hardly even consider you a sibling. If Dad didn't have you every other weekend, you might as well just be another amateur duelist with way to many fairies in her deck."

Yumi saw Kaylee's hands ball up into fists, she looked down, but controlled her emotions. After a little bit she lifted her head to look at Kosey. She smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

Kosey slapped her. "You are such a stupid girl. Always smiling, don't you know how to be sad?" He screamed at her. It was the first time Yumi had seen him mad. Probably the first time he had ever been mad. Kaylee's head moved back to where it was, a smile still on her face.

Anger seemed to boil over in Kosey. He stormed out of the room. When he was gone Kaylee's smile melted away. Yumi looked out the hall to see if he was gone.

"You can come out," she said to Kesi, as the girl slowly crawled out from the bed.

"You're still the only person who can get on his nerves," Kesi told Kaylee who was getting an ice pack from a freezer.

"What's going on! And who was that?" Yumi interrupted.

"Sorry Yumi, I didn't think you knew Kesi, she's my..." Kaylee couldn't come up with the correct term, "We've known each other for a long time."

"You know I don't care if you call me your cousin, I'm not like Kosey." Kesi said. "When did you two meet anyway?"

"I met Kaylee before I met you on the boat, we ate super with-" Yumi's voice choked. She couldn't bare to remember the happy day they had spent with each other. Kaylee put a hand on Yumi's shoulder and brought her in for a one armed hug, the other was preoccupied with an ice pack.

"It's okay Yumi, We;ll get Katsu back," Kaylee said in a soothing voice.

Kesi looked over to the hospitalized boy. She hadn't noticed him before, but he looked lifeless. Her head began to throb and she doubled over in intense pain. The room began to spin around her an suddenly she fell into a dream like trance.

* * *

><p><em>The boy was there and so was Yumi, they were looking at each other intensely. The bot looked different. He was darker skinned and had a scar stretching across his face. Yumi was confronting the man about something. He smirked at her as she yelled in his face. <em>

_ "What did you do to him!" Yumi screamed at him, his attitude didn't change._

_ "He was weak, his body could hardly handle the item. When I took it out he couldn't handle it," the boy laughed as he said this. His eyes were filed with coldness, not a hint of remorse in them._

_ Yumi began to cry, Kesi couldn't figure out why. Who was the boy she was talking to? What were they talking about?The scene began to fade away, the two bodies drifted into thin air._

* * *

><p>Kesi woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily for what seemed like no reason. Yumi and Kaylee looked at her wide-eyed. What just happened to their friend?<p>

"Yumi, I need to tell you something very important."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I also have a story about Dragon ball Z, no advertisement intended. (okay, maybe a little ;) )


	10. Questions

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I have no excuses. I'll try to do better But no guarantees. If you want to know what's been taking me so long there's a full explanation in the Author's Note in "What IF" my Danny Phantom fic. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yuuki sat awake in his bed. Why was his little sister so secretive with him? They had always told each other everything. He was even the one to call their mom when Yumi was going through puberty since she was too embarrassed to. So why was she now keeping something from him?<p>

The thing she was keeping even had something to do with him. He had fainted into a dark vortex of nothing, when he woke up, she was there. Why had she been in his room? Nothing was making any sense. Yumi was keeping a secret, but at least she wasn't a very good liar.

He shot up from his bed, a wave of dizziness hit him. He waited for it to leave and continued toward his mission. He had to get Yumi to talk to him about the indecent, no matter what he had to do. She was hiding something and Yuuki wasn't going to wait around for his little sister to mess up and kill herself.

"Hey roomie!" Aldren greeted as he entered the room.

"Hi Al," Yuuki said flatly. The two had gotten to know each other a little bit and Yuuki decided that he liked Aldren.

"What'cha doing?" Aldren asked, looking at Yuuki with his two childlike eyes.

Yuuki thought for a second. Aldren was there when everything had happened, maybe he remembered why Yumi was at their room. "Hey Al?"

"Yeah?" Aldren asked while thumping onto his bed.

"Why was Yumi here the other day?"

Aldren tensed up. He remembered exactly why Yumi had been here. She had saved him from an evil that was slowly consuming his body. He didn't want Yuuki to know what had happened and simply shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. Is Yumi your girlfriend or something?" He asked. He was much better at lying than Yumi.

Yuuki's face turned to pure disgust, "Yumi's my sister! That's just gross man!" Yuuki said, trying to get the mental image out of his mind.

"Calm down, I have no clue why Yumi was here."

Yuuki sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go and look for her. Don't mess up the room."

* * *

><p>Yuuki wondered through the halls, trying to find his little sister. He checked the Cafeteria, the dueling arena, the commons, he even checked a few nurses' offices. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Yuuki was in the arcade when he thought of another, perhaps the most obvious, solution. Her room!<p>

He dashed through the halls. He didn't know where Yumi's room was, but the name tags next to the doors helped. He almost ran past the room, but it was hard to ignore. Loud pop music was blasting through the walls. Two girls' voices were singing along completely off key, it sounded like a cats yowling in the night.

Yuuki covered his ears. The two voices were awful, and the choice of music was worse. He brought up all his strength and knocked on the door. The voices stopped and the music got softer. _'Thank goodness she heard me!'_ Yuuki thought. He uncovered his ears as to not look rude. A red headed girl opened up the door. An awful smell lofted out into the hall

He looked into the room and saw another girl. Her hair was clearly dyed bleach blonde the tips were frosted with red. It was cut short and looked shaggy, a black ribbon came down from somewhere inside the mop. Her eyes were bright with excitement when she saw him peeking in. They were the strangest eyes he had ever seen. One half of each eye was purple, the other half was plain brown. They seemed to be filled with happiness, but Yuuki could tell there was a hint of mischief hidden within.

The red head looked at Yuuki then smiled. She knew from just one glance who this boy at their door step was. "Hey Hitomi look who's at the door!" she called to the girl, Hitomi.

"Yo dude, what're ya doin' in the girl's wing?" Her language was atrocious as was her posture. She leaned in the hall and looked at Yuuki closely. "You wanna know somethin'? You look a lot like that Yugi Moto kid. Don't he?"

"Well I would hope I did, I am his son," Yuuki replied dryly.

Hitomi's mouth dropped she pushed the red head out of the door and showed her duel disk to Yuuki. "Duel. Now." She stated.

Yuuki's face showed nothing but confusion, "Uh... why?"

"Well your dad is the king of games so you must be pretty good at dueling right?" Hitomi asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm a master, but I can hold my own." Yuuki stated truthfully. He showed his own duel disk filled with level cards.

"Let's go." Hitomi said as she walked down the hall and toward the duel arena.

Yuuki took his place at the side closest to the door in case a teacher were to come in. Why had this girl wanted to battle him so badly? Everyone knew he wasn't as talented as his dad or even his little sister. When he had first entered the school everyone had rushed to duel him but were all disappointed in his skill. Yuuki wasn't a terrible dueler, but compared to his father he was a disappointment.

"Alright, it's time to duel," he said taking in a deep breath.

Across the stage he saw the girl's eyes turn completely purple. She seemed more confident and sure of her victory. When she spoke it was as if a second voice was talking with her. "Good luck," she smirked.

* * *

><p>Coco walked the streets of domino city by herself. Yumi had promised to call but she hadn't called once since leaving, was Coco just chopped liver or something? Well now Coco would show <em>her<em> to ignore Coco Maria Sophia Wheeler-Valentine. She stopped at the entrance to the docks and looked up.

It was filled with so many ships and the small child was left speechless. Which one would lead her to Yumi? She glanced around, her eyes darting from ship to ship. She found a ship that looked like the one Yumi had gone off on a few days ago. Coco decided that this ship was probably the best chance she had at finding Yumi. She carefully sneaked passed the guard and moved gracefully into the ship. She condensed herself so she could fit between some crates.

Coco would find Yumi when she got to the academy, and then Yumi would feel bad for leaving. She had to, Coco had gone through all this trouble so she could see Yumi again. Besides, it would be nice to get away from the noises coming from her parents bedroom.

* * *

><p>Yumi decided it was best just to leave Katsu alone. He was still fast asleep and was not going to wake up anytime soon. Stupid Egypt! Stupid Dad! Stupid Pharaoh! Why did all of it have to confront Yumi? There were plenty of other girls for fate to harass, couldn't this weird situation have chosen them instead. Then Yumi realized, it had. She was the one who had dragged Kaylee into her mess. Kaylee could have gone on with her life if Yumi wasn't there to interrupt it, but she pulled her friend into her mess.<p>

As these thought swirled around her head Yumi noticed a duel going on. It didn't seem interesting at first, but then Yumi noticed the boy who was loosing, badly. Why was Yuuki in a duel, and who was that girl?Yumi went into the room to get a better view. As she entered Yumi felt an incredible force. It was as if some ancient power was compressed into a small space and was close to bursting out, destroying the room with it. The power seemed to emanate from the girl.

Could this girl be the one who had the pharaoh inside her? No, she was a girl, and the pharaoh was clearly male. Besides wouldn't she look more possessed?

The girl looked over to her. Her smile seemed to shift from feminine to more masculine as she looked at Yumi. "It's nice to see you in the flesh," a deep voice said. It seemed to overpower the girl's own voice, where as before they were equal in volume.

"Ph- pharaoh?" Yumi stuttered.

Her smirk grew. Yumi hadn't expected finding him would be this easy, but here he was in the flesh and blood, or at least the girl's. The girl walked away from the duel and toward Yumi. Up close Yumi could see the purple eyes and a faint shadow of Atem.

"What about our duel?" Yuuki questioned, although he already knew the girl would forfeit, making him the winner.

"I quit," she said as if on cue. "Yumi come and talk with me, we have a lot to discuss."

"Uh... sure," Yumi said unsure of why the pharaoh would quit so easily when victory was so close. Her brother didn't have any cards on the field, so she only had to hit him with one attack.

As they walked out the door and into the hallway, the pharaoh grabbed her hand and ran. They ran down the halls, past the nurses office. He pulled her through the school building until they got outside and they still ran. Why was he going so fast, it couldn't really be that urgent. Finally he stopped. They were at the edge of the island, alone. Somewhere along the way Atem had taken full control of the girl's body.

"So about what you wanted to talk about."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope it was worth the wait!<p> 


End file.
